Jackunzel AU-Once Upon December
by kristinekatara
Summary: It's the story of the Kingdom of Corona, of how it fell. The legends talk about a princess, a princess who survived. The legend of the Lost Princess of Corona. Just a Jackunzel AU, following a few the story of Anastasia. I suppose you know which one is who. Rapunzel as Anastasia, Jack as Dimitri and Pitch Black as Rasputin.
1. Chapter 1: Fall of Corona

Snow covered the entire kingdom of Corona, giving the castle towers crowns glittered like an ice dress that reached the shores of the lake. This reflected the light of the moon, becoming a perfect mirror blank waiting reflect the warmth of the floating lights.

Every Winter Solstice, the kings sent to heaven thousands of paper lanterns, thousands of small bright suns radiating the warmth of summer, the Corona Princess. The tradition dating back to the origins of the kingdom, sun drop that fell on a small child who would become king, who founded the kingdom. The lanterns representing star drop, the gratitude of the kingdom, how they wanted to restore the strength and power to which they owed their origin. And so in the shortest day of the year, wanted to help the sun to come out again, to return to grow and heat. The kingdom of Corona was the sun .Was no accident that this flutter on its flag, on background of a violet penetrating. And maybe that's why it was the solstice princess birthday, made everyone should say that she was destined to something big, resurgent light from darkness.

In ballroom, thousands of fabrics followed the laps of their owners, revolving around the great Sun drawn on the ground, circling, simply spreading happiness that throbbed within them. If you looked more closely, it seemed that would follow the rhythm of the falling snowflakes outside the walls. A brown haired boy was hiding behind a column, watching the lights of a world that had never belonged, which never belong but envied in the depths of his being, but never came to admit. The party was nothing unusual in his eyes, was how all the others that were held in the castle, which he played to prepare for days. Almost none of that infinite spinning in circle knew what that was. He directed a curious glance to the room, enjoying the colors inside, dreaming of being able to join the dancers, flick if only in dreams that world out of the darkness. I was about to leave when a figure made him to stay still, hypnotizing blue eyes to let there every single move of that girl.

She had brown hair, long down her back as she danced, her little feet were the chords of the melody that filled the room. When the song ended she was the only one who seemed keep dancing, emitting a light that became more apparent when the king took her by the shoulders, spinning in the air as her sweet laughter echoed throughout the room. The girl jumped down, pushing his father after a beautiful tiara conform herself between her brown locks which began to float when she started to run dodging the crowd until the arms of the queen took her to flight, holding her while putting straight the crooked crown falling on the face of that little, princess of Corona. The boy put his hands to his face, understanding that that child was farther away than anyone in this room, which ...

'Not that you had not ever seen her-he reproached himself. Although he had to admit that he had never seen, did not care, that was not the point-AGGG, you're stupid.

-Why are you stupid?-a voice asked, barely able to hold the laughter that wanted out of his mouth.

-I am because ...-began as he lifted his head, stopping to discover who stood before him, who had asked that question, of who he was answering.

It was a girl with rounded features, with pink cheeks, with small freckles peppering her small nose and a wavy brown hair framing everything. But what was wonderful, almost magical were those eyes, eyes of the colour of forests, fresh grass, a sparkling green that seemed to contain all the light of the Sun. A violet dress clung to her waist with a small loop, hanging down below the knees with a yellow border, doing the same in the neck, where the dress showed off a white tank top with a ribbon pinned violet. A shining crown on his head, flashing accompanying movements she was doing in the semi-darkness.

-I don't think you're stupid-laughed as she knelt beside him, shortening distances between them as she studied him with those emerald eyes. When she seemed satisfied she shook her head and smiled, extending his hand-My name Rapunzel, what's yours?

-Jack

The boy could not avoid smile imitating Rapunzel, noting how those green eyes shone brighter than the lights of the room. The sound of trumpets made them both shake, turning to understand that they would soon see the floating lights flood the sky. Jack felt his companion shudder, rising from an energetic leap as her eyes seemed unable to shine more.

-The lanterns! the lanterns!-she cried while Jack stood up, giving her a funny look as she raised an eyebrow-What?

-You want to see them from a site that nobody knows?-he asked, looking worried to see that his eyes darted between him and the place where the kings' were-Come on, it'll be fun.

-But ... Dad and Mom ...

-We will be back here faster than a rabbit-he smiled while making an arm movement that-I promise, just believe in me-Before they were able to realize they were running around the grounds of the castle, leaving their footprints in the snow, watching the world ruled by the Moon as their laughs broke the silence of that perfect silver world. They stopped at a small balcony, laughing, with their breath turning into puffs of vapour that mimicked with snow. The princess clutched the arm of his companion, excited; smiling as Jack placed the crown back, ruffling his hair until his eyes fell on the snow beneath his feet. He bent down to grab a handful, starting a snowball fight that got both look like figures of ice until Rapunzel froze, running to the balcony while Jack shrugged. The magic had begun.

The princess could not avoid gasp at the sight of that little light reflected from the ice, a light which was followed by thousands of lanterns light that plunged the sky into thousands of little suns able to forget that the Moon still owned the sky. Jack stood behind her, watching her own show reflected in those huge eyes. Rapunzel turned, smiling as she approached him, clinging to his arm as she noticed how his body went up to stay suspended over shoulders that were not going to drop. The girl held out her arms to the sky, imagining that she could touch every one of those lanterns, every drop of sun from his kingdom. She watched as they began to approach the castle, how Jack took her down as he indicated that cling to his hand, with a silent smile as he led her to the empty ballroom doors to large balcony, where the kings were holding a small lantern.

-It's mine-the young princess smiled as he looked at Jack-They didn't released it.

-Then your majesty should go and do it, right?- the child smiled while those warm fingers let go of his own, running to the kings, laughing hugging her father's neck as his hands threw that point of light to the sky. And more it rose, more light seemed to flood the world but soon all were aware that that was not but an illusion.

The kings were watching the dance floor as the princess slept on the breast of his mother, smiling, unable to foresee what would happen when she will open her eyes. Everything was light when the doors flew open, taking the flames of the candles, plunging the room into an inferno of ice and darkness. All eyes turned to the entrance, containing moans, letting out cries, turning the air of fear more atrocious. A man with black hair, black robe and a terrific smile on his lips profiled becoming walked through the crowd, who retreated to his step. Unconsciously, their souls knew the shadow was hovering over the palace. He stopped in front of kings, smiling, seeing that even a shadow of fear was shaping up in the monarch's eyes.

-What are you doing here, Pitch?-shouted the king, advancing to him, staying at a height greater than him-I told you that you were not welcome here, you no longer have place in the kingdom of Corona.

'But I am your confidant-said with feigned surprise that bordered it.

-Hah! Confident-the king had anger in her face painted-You're a out of here!

-Is your majesty so ingenuous to proscribe me? Do not think so my dear King, I do not think that it will be convenient-his voice was able to be more icy than pure ice, and bringing with it a mortality outweighed it into impossible limits-Oh, but who we have here.

Jack could not avoid turn their eyes towards the place where the black eyes how the hell were digging. His pupils contracted to see a frightened Rapunzel, small, fragile, unable to contain more fear in her eyes. She was curled against her mother, screaming sounds that anyone will hear never, trying to escape the man's eyes. The king had done the same to him, outlining in his eyes the deepest fear, because there he not only saw his daughter, if not his wife, the two lights of his world.

-Mommy, I'm scared-Rapunzel's voice reflected all the fear they all felt, but the fear that paralysed the queen's face trying to protect his daughter was beyond everything.

-Get out of here!

-Get out of here ... well,-his smile turned into the most terrifying face that no one had seen, turning to the crowd, extending his arms as a materialized shadow figures, spreading terror, causing chaos-But I will not rest until there is nothing, until you and your family be not more than a distant memory. Because within fifteen days, all of you will die and I will not rest until the last of your family disappears, forever.

He directed one of his shadows and into the lamp, knocking it, causing the spark of that chaos catch on fire to burn the foundation of sanity.

Everyone was running, collapsing the corridors in a stream of one-way outward to the snow against the windows moaning thought the glasses. Jack was about to start running when a voice called out his name, directing his gaze to a tangle of brown hair running toward him wrapped in a coat, clinging to his hand, staining it with some tears.

-Rapunzel, what are you doing here?-asked almost screaming amid the chaos, kneeling to run into the face of a frightened child-Rapunzel...

A second voice called her name, making both turn to see how the queen paused a moment before pulling them into a room, blocking the main door while shouts and footsteps made their hearts beat so rampant. The queen turned to them, fear etched in her eyes as she knelt to embrace his daughter, cradling her against his back as her eyes studied the boy who stayed away, with his eyes down, hiding them on a few strands of brown hair. A simple eye contact made something changed in the expression of the queen. This broke the barrier that princess of his arms, making her to pulling out a neck chain to pass it on to her by her head, letting stand a pendant on the chest of her scared daughter.

-Never forget who you are-she said as her hands guided hers to that pendant-No matter what happens; never forget who your family is.

-Mommy ... -hesitated Rapunzel, sipping tears, looking into the eyes of his mother before nodding sharply, snatching the queen the world's saddest smile. Jack realized.

-Take her away-command a silent prayer from the woman who had been over and now looked just like him-Run, whatever happens do not come back, do not let her come back, do not let him have her.

-I...

-Promise, promise me that-plead the queen wrapped up in tears, shaking hands with her scared, her only light, the only one that was left-Please...

Jack bits his lip before nodding, watching the queen deposited a kiss on the forehead of her daughter before the boy opened a passageway in the wall, grabbing the hands of a princess who refused to let go of the fingers of her mother. She screamed her name twice, crying, turning in Jack's arms before hollow sound silence to all, a sound that made the wall closed _ to never be opened again. The boy looked at the girl who trembled in his arms, shaking his head in anger before running for those corridors he knew so well. When they were at a safe distance he left Rapunzel on the floor, clutching her hand how the most precious thing in this world, running until their feet were found in the snow. The fire was reflected in it how in a macabre mirror. The ashes fell how corrupted flakes, staining grey streets, the alleys by the two children ran to a place not even they knew. Their steps finished a secondary bridge, on fire, burning. Both went down the slope to the icy lake bed, hesitating before an explosion would make them run around on the snow-covered ice and ash. They were half across when something stopped in front of them, making Jack bring his body among Rapunzel and the newcomer, moaning to recognize between the flashes of fire the features of Pitch Black. This made a hand movement, throwing him on the ice, leaving the princess with her name in the throat before he could express his own cry. A shaft was doing wrapped her and writhe in pain, the yellow colour of the flames, macabre. Jack stood up, grabbing his knife to jump with all his might between Pitch and Rapunzel, sinking the blade with all his strength on the ice. A loud crack made the girl fell on the icy water, moaning, crawling toward the child while he was waiting to start running and they would have done if a hand had not emerged from the ice and had grabbed Jack's ankle, dragging him into the depths of the frozen lake.

-Rapunzel, run!-the boy begged as he sank, smiling when she started running before she changed direction and clinging to his hand, pulling it, struggling against the man who had given her so much fear. Jack was unable to find any trace of that girl in those eyes focused only on winning that battle. He felt like that dark soul pulled from his body, how his eyes were fixed on him but he could not win, soon the boy came out and the man began to see how he sank.

Rapunzel grabbed his hand, pulling him, running almost two, dragging him through that frozen surface until their feet touched the ground again. There, all the strength of the princess collapsed, turning to become the six year old girl who was, a frightened, innocent girl who could be very brave.

-Jack-whispered as they watched the kingdom of Corona, their home, be ablaze. In the war between fire and snow in which the second one could not win. He could see in his eyes the silent cries of her soul, he could to see how two words, clear and as old as time loomed in her mutilated eyes. She refuges them against his chest, seeking protection, an antidote against a pain that even she could not contain. Jack only put his arms around her, stroking her hair as she stood with her, holding her body far from the ground. Rapunzel-I will protect you, I promise-he smiled to himself before devoting one last look at the place who had been his home, running to the station to the train that would take them far away. The station was a swarm of people, snow, fire, terror. He focused on finding a train, running toward the one beginning to move, extending his arm to catch it when he noticed how the girl's body began to slip from his arms, feeling she was trying to get away from someone who was holding her legs. Jack pulled her back, struggling, feeling his hands slipped to just be able to grab the hands of the princess. Two blue depths and two green lights were congealed by tears, struggling to not be separated, shouting their names, asking the world to not leave alone. The train broke their connection, pulling the girl down the tracks, leaving her unconscious in the snow.

- Rapunzel! Rapunzel!-cried Jack desperate while men grabbed him, prevented him from committing the folly of jumping off the train. To him alone was forcing him to break his promise. He tried to wriggle out of them, fought till the tears, the anger, the fear eventually consume all his forces, leaving him only the opportunity to extend the arm as the train pulled away.


	2. Chapter Two: A song someone sings

A tall, highly stylized, black curly hair woman pushed a young girl with blond hair braided out of an old building with lots of windows with faded colours impregnating the wood from which it was built, with the cold of the snow coming in each one slit while letting out the chimney soot laden clouds with a pungent smell of wood.

-I have found you a work in the fish factory, low this road until the crossing of the road and...

-Goodbye-the girl smiled as he answered with her hand to the thousands of heads that came through the windows of the orphanage, dismissing her not knowing what to put in their voice tone-Bye to everyone.

-Are you listening?-stared at her the woman, making the girl came down looking to encounter the angry face that never changed in all the time she remembered.

-Yes, Madame Gothel-nodded her head, squeezing a hem of his coat between her fingers, unable to know how to react. It was the last time it was under her charge and yet still was not sure how to deal with it.

-Since you were brought here you've been the insufferable perfect little girl, acting like a princess when you're just a nameless nobody-she stopped, smoothing her skin as she walked toward the gate that marked the outside world, the limits that Punz would cross for the first time how a person owner of her own life. She stayed behind, raising her eyes, trying to hold on. Just a little more ...-During the last ten years I have fed you, I dressed you; I have been insufferable, darling. And you yourself always limit with that unbearable smile nod, accepting all that I said, without question. I expected a bit of hate sweetie

She froze, unable to know how to react, how to act. She's never hated anyone, never been able to; it was just something that did not come out. She pushed some snow with the tip of her boot, following the rhythm of the snow while the metallic screech of that gate broke completely her chords. For the first time she was unable to start running towards the world outside of those iron bars, unable to leave the edges of all she knew, of a world in which she would no longer have the safety to return and hide under her bed.

-Come on, I'm freezing out here-she urged bordering on hysteria, causing the young girl to hurry up to the door, her hands clutching the string lit on her chest since she could remember, and think you're just a poor forgetful, with nowhere to go.

-Yes I have-Punz replied for the first time in her life, pointing with look at the chain that had saved from the greedy hands of that woman every day she remembered-This has to mean something, I know it have to.

-A shabby little chain? Hah!-she laughed with malice pinching her cheek, making the golden haired girl noticing how the heat was starting to stain down her cheeks-Punz, don't be silly. It's time to take your place in life, and you can be grateful.

The sound of the gate closing was the moment when the invisible connection that linked her to that place was broken, returning the possession of her soul to the world, to herself. She started walking, stopping at the convergence of two roads, facing the decision that could change her entire life. The doubts were growing deafening, causing her fall ceased on the snow ceased.

-What if it's just a simple little chain?-she wondered aloud, talking to someone how she used to do when the other children left her alone in the room. She put her hands over her face, shaking it, trying to silence those thousands of voices-This is completely crazy ... but ...-she hesitated as she held the pendant between her fingers-the person who gave me this must love me, right?

She looked around, seeing how the wind made the snow spirals, stirring her hair, telling her a completely opposite that they had chosen for her. She had always felt warm to touch snow, always had been unable to keep from crying out to see the first flakes fall behind the glass of the window. When she saw the reflection of the sun sparkle on ice how thousands of diamonds, she couldn't help to feel that an invisible embrace around her. She remembered nothing before arriving at the orphanage, but there were times she felt things, things that her unconscious recognized even though she could not locate them, but it was comforting to feel them close. And the wind had always whispered her things, things that had always gone well, why would it be different now?

Heart do not fail me now

Courage do not desert me

Punz put her hands to her chest, looking around as he began to follow the direction that marked the wind.

Do not turn back now

That we're here

People always say

Life is full of choices

No one ever mentions fear

Or how the world can seem so vast

She looked around with fear at how small he was, or to the terror that wanted to take over his body.

On a journey to the past

The tinkling of a horse-drawn sleigh made her turned from trying to escape the snow that came in both directions, laughing as she shook the remains that had been attached to his coat. Her boots were straight line skates, balancing before these started to push the white layer leaps.

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams just cannot be wrong

Arms will open wide

I'll be safe and wanted

Finally home where I belong

She closed her eyes, hugging herself as her smile flashes began to fill these two green orbs that flashed in his face.

Well starting now I'm learning fast

On this journey to the past

A house on the road let out the laughter of little children, the young ranch tarried to see how they played with their parents, how they seemed happy with them. She waved her hand while they imitated her. Punz could not help but feel nostalgia for something she had always wanted; looking at the sky while her eyes became wet.

Home, love, family

There was once a time

I must've had them too

Home, love, family

I will never be complete until I find you

Then she started to run, to let sparks jump out snow underfoot, to circle on that white stage as she played with the trees, hopping on one cut down, crossing it in balance, laughing as her breath simply let out sweet clouds of steam.

One step at a time

One hope then another

Who knows where this road may go

Back to who I was

On to find my future

Things my heart still needs to know

Yes, let this be a sign

Let this road be mine

Let it lead me to my past

And bring me home

At Last.

She finished, smiling at the city that lay beneath her feet, covered with snow, with smoke from the chimneys competing with white snowflakes falling ashes dodging clouds of steam. A forest around it how a protective barrier. She smiled to herself, clutching the pendant between her fingers as she threw a race to the wind, continuing a path that would trace her steps never to stop

Two men left the station wrapped up in their coats, leaving behind them footprints in the snow while lost themselves in the labyrinth of people, maybe too much, ice and steam. One of them hid his face under a hat, pressing his face against his faded blue wool coat as he and his partner tried to break through the crowd that came to be annoying. When they got out, they both began to walk down a path that no one had used for more than ten years.

-Jack, you know this can't continue like this-said his companion as he rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. Was significantly higher, also older but neither of them exceeded an average age-You did your best, they would have understood and...

-I broke my promise Aster, do you not understand?-shout the young man while he put his hands to his face, trying to hold back the tears who did not know if they were caused by guilt or the rage I promised, she trusted me and I was not able to protect her.

-You did more than any of us could!-roared the other, making although repenting to back down, breaking eye contact of both. The young blue coat instantly regretted having shouted, remembering the hell his companion tortured. He had agreed to accompany him despite everything that awoke in him that place was the least he could was thank him, do not jump to with a low for something that just was not his fault.

-Sorry, I didn't mean ...-he stopped when he saw a hand ruffling his cap, while Aster started walking, making a motion with his arm as Jack smiled, following him. He had always been like an older brother that had taken care of him when neither of them knew where to go. Then Jack simply had proved that he was much better taking care of them.

-What do we do now?-Asked as obvious response was drawn in the blue eyes of the boy.

-Keep searching.

She was unable to stop; her eyes were unable to keep still while she watching that surrounded her. She started asking people if they knew that was what the meant of that pendant if there was a place that had that symbol, if they could tell what it was. A few shook their heads politely; most screaming at her to turn from their way or departed from a push while the people who watched it look at her like a lunatic. Punz stood in the street, in the middle of those streams of people, looking gaunt, feeling her strength began to wane. She shrugged, ready to leave when some sounds made her direct her gaze to an alley, watching an old woman who seemed to be the source of those hissing. The young woman pointed to herself, approaching when the woman nodded with her head. She squatted in front of her, waiting for her to say something.

-What were you showing to these people?

-This pendant-sweetly said as she pulled it out of her coat, standing it on the open palm of his hand as the woman approached a bony finger at it-You know what it is?

The woman looked at her with her dark eyes furrowed with wrinkles, studying that symbol as his sweet fractions changed to leave on her face ones that she was unable to identify. Finally, the old woman smiled again, making the young woman relax while Punz waited anxious to whatever the woman can tell to her.

-It have been more than years since I saw this symbol-started, stroking lightly that chain hanging on-I'm afraid you will not find anything in the place this sign comes from, sorry.

-Even so, where is that place?-she asked not giving up, unable to leave just now that she was beginning to find answers. She felt the old woman reflected a frowning, withdrawing her eyes before telling Punz to help her to get up, clutching her arm as she led her to the limits of the village to the main road. Then she said to follow it up to the train station, quite a distance and that in there take the only road into the forest is. She hugged her, thanking that as she began to run track in the snow, moving the arm until the town was in just a point between the white monotony. The station was away, but that would not stop her, she doesn't get so far to give up now, right?

Took two days to catch a glimpse of the figure of the station She had followed the rails, balancing on them when she was sure that no train was coming, laughing, sometimes marking the passing of some curious animals circling between her feet. It was how simply nothing of that girl could scare them, would have been impossible. Her gaze dyed pure limpid green grass and the smile that was reflected throughout her body became a simple light in the dark. She had found some plants that she ate with some deer who followed in the distance, throwing races, coming when the young woman unearthed something. She had slept among the roots of the trees, waking up with some squirrels huddled against her coat and tangled in her hair. When she saw the station, that building could not look more impressive. Some arches covered by vaults, brick impregnated with the passage of people, of life, of the beginnings and pauses before drawing a new beginning. She stood before the glass, feeling a pang that made her fall to her knees, out of breath while her vision clouded, looking around before the light returned to flood her eyes She shrank against the wall, trying to understand what had happened, why she felt that she did not understand. She started running, not knowing where simply following the forest road. She could feel the branches struck him on the face, causing the pain did her run more, starting to see shadows around, trying to escape from them until her boot caught on a root, tripping her as her body slid down the frozen ground. Punz rose on her arms panting looking back, with the braid undone while small pieces of snow slid between strands of blond hair. She turned to stand mute, watching the silhouette cut out the sky, which stood towering over the lake.

-Corona ... she sighed, leaning on one knee to lift your entire body, walking to the shores of the lake, while brushing snow stretched invisibly fingers to rub the towers that had gone long ago. He saw his body reflected in the ice, an image that had been changing throughout his life. He remembered how Gothel said: "The hair darkens with age, it doesn't become clearer" But it had each passing day increasingly lost its brown colour to be golden yellow that, how the sun's bright the young woman never understood it, but she had accepted, had had ten years to do so. She shook the snow, smiling, starting to run up the main bridge that was born from the depths of the lake to go into the bowels of the kingdom abandoned. Tickled pavers underfoot, the echo of her steps was what all she could hear. She looked around, clutching her pendant, retreating to see what those walls had witnessed. Broken glass, burned houses, things that nobody had bothered to fix, places that had not seen anyone. A hung flags burned through the streets, with the symbol she had recorded in her pendant. Her boots were met with one, making the young woman take it in her hands extending it, feeling a few tears further darkened the faded purple cloth. She did not understand who had done this, or why he had done, could not understand how someone could cause that consciously. She kept walking, stopping at places to touch the burned wood or just shrink to cry in a corner. It was as if each tile would convey the horror that had passed over them, making her green eyes were unable to shed no tears that they could not, sometimes she would see in the broken glass, in corners, images that she believed that belonged to her She started pursue them to turn on each street that they pointed, stopping when she arrived to the limits of the castle. She looked around for any entries, running into doors boarded up with wood, as if they had done that for be sure that a thing have been inside don't ever get out of the walls. Punz began to border around the perimeter, hitting the barriers, smiling to see a hole in one of them She pulled her hair into a quickly braid, dropping it down her back as she strokes to widen the hole, do give in to that part. She pulled away, taking a run before jumping in with all her weight against the boards. Not take long to give with her up, spreading across the floor.

-Did you hear that? Jack asked, getting up from the chair where he was sitting-Aster...

-It have collapsed something, do not give bad laps-tried to downplay it, but he knew that it was not going to persuade Jack. He had already decided to go find out long before even himself knew-Here we go again.

-Oh, come on ..., you know that deep down you love it- laughed mischievously as he gave the young man in the arm, turning to switch to a fixed someone's face to discover that.

Punz started up the stairs, running his fingers over the stone railing, watching the stillness of a ghost. Although that place doubt anyone could do, she just feel that there was is nothing safer in this world. She turned her head to take a different path, following with her hand the touch of the wall, stopping to admire the objects which rested on the ground, sometimes at her reflection in crackle glass to pieces. Dust clung to her fingers, as if the thousands of images, memories and treasured those specks colours they wanted to be part of it, how if trying to fill the huge space where there was nothing. No memory before waking up on the train tracks snowy, eyes blurred, distinguishing only patches of light and how echoes sounding voices, ringing in your ears, amplifying that until her body was unable to continue holding her, driving her into a infinite sea of darkness. She was six when it happened, without memory, without being able to remember even her name. Just remembered a distant echo, calling her from the past, which tended an invisible hand she had never achieved. Punz was all she could understand, the only thing tirelessly repeated for that voice before completely muted. All she had in her past were her pendant and that name But it would no longer settling for what he wanted to know who he was, recover his memories, find her ... family. He stopped at a dusty room, with the remains of what looked like a dining room, stopping to blow on one of the dishes. An image reflected moments instead of her face, making rocks the head as she left on the table. Her instinct led her to the doors opening at the end, resulting in a huge ballroom. She did not understand why everything around her was so familiar, why she felt she was reliving a dream he could not remember.

She started down the stairs, staying in a position from which she was the centre of that huge conservatory. She started walking, running his hand over the side while her eyes stopped at the table which stood behind her.

Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

She removed her coat, dropping it on the carpet as she leaned on the end of one of the rails , running her fingers through it before returning to the centre of the stairs.

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses dance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Light figures started coming out of the pictures, couples dancing in the air , falling to the ground how small lanterns, lights illuminating happened that dark room , erasing the pain they had witnessed their walls. She began to bow to the ghosts that passed her by, smiling as her feet unconsciously down the stairs, dodging the dancers as her body followed his makeshift steps, stopping in the centre as her arms embraced.

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Some girls her age began to surround her, smiling, turning around as one of them put a collar on her chest. They held hands before departing , leaving a space as light flows around the young girl, making the tip grab hold of her dress to start spinning , noting how his clothes began to change . The girl appeared to fade glare had blond hair loose, snailed, down her back as a dress fabric beneath it glowed blue. The dress had a neckline that ends in a tie below her chest, leaving the fabric layers fall freely to the ground, one embroidered with silver threads that gave off little flashes. The sleeves came out from the neck, above the elbows, with adjusting buttons. Small braids hidden in the sea of gold fastened a small silver tiara. Punz started spinning, releasing thousands of blue flashes, smiling when confronted with the hands of a man who danced a few steps with her before let another take his place.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

She smiled as she turned in the middle of the floor, making her dress turn to be transformed into a sea of gold and water.

Things it yearns to remember

He stopped to see how a tall man with a brown beard and a crown fixed on her deep blue eyes, eyes that conveyed a unconditional love would, making her feel uncomfortable to see how his hands caressed hers as he danced with her .

And a song someone sings

Both stopped. The king placed a kiss on the forehead of the girl, causing it to refuse to release his hand when it began to let slip her fingers, extending the arm while the young woman looked into his eyes, trying to find answers. A dumb please is outlined on his lips, begging not to leave her alone.

Once Upon a December

He began to run when a voice completely paralysed, making everything around it faded how a light mist.

-Hey, what are you doing here- shouted a voice that made her run around, feeling two steps were following her the race. She doesn't know who they were, all she cared about now was to get away from them and the good thing was that they did not know she was very fast. She climbed the stairs without looking back, picking up her coat from the floor before disappearing down the hall through which she had entered, hiding behind the curtains, climb to the window. She breathed deeply, sticking as she could touch the cold glass. She did not know why they were there and although she sensed that they were so right to be how she preferred not to have any contact with them. They were two men, though he had spoken had a high voice, so he was young, as for the other, she could only say it was great, the sound of their footsteps did not sound that hard by accident. She shuffled her chances, glancing over her shoulder to see what lay underneath the window. In the latter case she could jump...

-Hello?-asked the same voice, making the girl's body completely tense-I'm sorry, I did not want to scare you, if you go out I promise I will not do anything.

-Dude, you look like you're talking to a dog-laughed a second voice, revealing a perfect grave with a note of sarcasm. Punz could not prevent a smile escape him but still did not trust them-why not pass offer her a cookie?

-Why do not you shut up?-reproached the other, showing that the first had obviously hit a nerve. She shrugged, leaping out of hiding with a silent bounce on the floor, walking quietly to be with the body close to the limits of the glass doors. He was afraid but still, curiosity had always been screw, quite often. Could not be sure that they were good people, but she could always escape again, right? Still, her hands clutched at a poker gave her showing to an aura maybe too much, strange.

One of them was leaving, but I could not tell which. Even so, swallowed, sliding to the corner, where a curtain and the layout of the room made her a perfect convergence of shadows. From there they could not see her, could go without even knowing it but the side that used to always win doubts told her to leave view and knew those people. Maybe after its logical part possible rid her out of the mess, but still, was always secure depend on that reasoning? Maybe not, but this wasn't the time to change.

-Who are you?-she ventured to say; unable to keep the fear to sneak between the words she had spoken. She turned her head to see how they had stopped, although only large one had turned his head towards the direction of her voice, the other, the cap one, stood still at the foot of the stairs, with no sign of going to rotated. She take a deep breath, holding on the poker with one hand while the other briefly fiddled with her necklace, dropping it over her chest as the girl began to move toward the light.

A voice stopped them, making Aster directs his gaze to a corner in the shadows, divining the contours including a girl, at least that betrayed her voice. He glanced at his companion, seeing how this was refusing to look where he was doing. Before he could say anything, the girl began to move, letting the light illuminate its fractions increasingly to simply illuminate the room with his presence alone. Her body was covered by a two-piece dress with a cream bodice tied with a blue buttons, like the tie that matched the height of her waist. It was also open below the shoulders, revealing sleeves that covered her arm up above her shoulders. Then the dress dropped a green skirt did not cover her feet, revealing the tips of boots.

-Jack ... -he began to gesture the young man, causing the second boy give back just to witness how the light flooded the face of this stranger. She had blond hair, pulled back in a thick braid that fell apart on most points, leaving loose strands framing a rounded face, sweet with a small upturned nose covered with freckles. But what made him start moving was the colour of his eyes. Green, green orbs shining how two crystals, how green the grass, glittering how the Sun. As of...

- Who... who are you?-Jack asked, running up to the height of Aster, but was unable to be fixed now in the presence of his friend, could only to continue those eyes staring-Why are you here?

-I can ask you the same question-she said, showing the held between her fingers-If you try to hurt me I'm not afraid to use it, you can be sure-frowned, pointing to him the glowing tip of that gate rod of metal.

-I do not think it takes, is not it?-he added as he approached, the tip of the poker away before realizing that this was brushing her neck-When did you...?

-I told you I was not afraid to use it-she repeated, facing him to see that he surpassed her in height by no more than two centimetres. She looked up to study his face for two wells lost in blue who looked unable to choose just one emotion to reflect on them. Punz felt something familiar, as if it had already seen somewhere ... but her mind soon left to focus on that idea to see a white patch of hair out from under the cap, making the young woman start while trying to take it away against his resisted, but without losing sight of the tip of the poker. Aster could not help laughing, seeing how they behaved how two young children involved in a struggle, but it was something that comforted him. From that, Jack had never returned to behave how a child, as if he had suddenly matured. It was something that none might change ... but now here he was, resisting how a boy of his age. She was fast, knew how to glide with the wind but Jack also stayed behind. The fight ended with the strange girl with the young man hat in her hands, smiling triumphantly before standing still to study what had been hidden under what is now held between her fingers.

Jack just smiled, running his hand through the strands of his hair messy as the girl approached, studying every inch of that hair colour of snow. She spread her fingers to touch, retreating before a tingle in her skin. The young man looked up to run into those eyes, bright, smiling, too painful.

-You can touch my hair if you want-she smiled as she held the tip of her ponytail, closer and closer until he agreed, feeling a soft golden waterfall running under his fingers-See, and we're even. I'm sorry, I should not remove it.

The young man just shook his head, accepting his cap as he placed it on his head, revealing pretty white hair. Punz smiled, still holding on the poker but she felt that she would not need to use it, seemed like good people. The second young man approached, displaying his imposing height. He had dark brown hair, cut very short, with sideburns shaved with small motifs that showed his skin. He was muscular, with a shirt rolled up at the elbows, attached with braces to brown leather pants boots ending in. The skin on his left arm tattoo ink guess a bluish, but she would not dare to do to him as he had done to Jack, the height does not help much and even if it was an irrational fear, had to admit that a little he gave. She pressed harder metal rod in her hand, daring to looking up to encounter a hand ruffled her hair, laughing as Punz could not help imitating him, letting her eyes glisten how thousands of green crystals. Seeing them up close, they were much younger than he had been unable to imagine. The young man in front of her was obviously higher, but looked no more than twenty-two. As for Jack, she was pretty sure he was not far from her age.

-As to who we are, I am Aster-said the young man dark green eyes, standing next to Jack to give him a nudge in the shoulder. Even at his side was still huge-And this is Jack.

-Punz-added quickly as she tended them her hands, smiling as both they narrowed-What are you doing here?

-The same as you I suppose-said this time the young blue eyes, his lips shaping a mysterious smile as he crossed his arms over his chest-... What do you do exactly?

-Seeking answers about my past-she said, introducing through the loop of her waist, shrugging as she grabbed the end of the chain through her fingers. She was not sure, but maybe they could help, at least to know what happened in that place, something, whatever-What about you?

-We pass ... right Aster?-began Jack, looking at the other as this nod, though it was quite obvious that they were following the stream each other. The white haired put an arm around the neck of his partner, smiling as they prepared to return from whence they came-Making a study of architecture, certainly some good material.

She raised an eyebrow, making Jack felt a twinge, materializing the face of a six years old brunette girl at the gesture. He shook his head, nudging his friend while this nodded, starting to walk before Punz planted in front of them.

-I will not swallow it-argued by removing back the poker from her dress to target them with him. She did not like that, but she sensed it was the only way they reached to take it seriously and she was willing just to get what she wanted-You are going to help, you're going to say me what this means.

Aster blinked to keep lit swinging pendant chain, holding it between his fingers to his eyes find with the symbol of the ancient kingdom of Corona. He doesn't know why she had it+ but his mind did not reach farther than the possibility that someone in her family simply had sniffed at that place and had taken it; end of story, there was nothing more to dig there. But Jack's eyes, those endless blue holes left to guess at them thousands of choices, stories and turns that had how limits infinity. And that infinity could cover the lost princess of Corona.

Rapunzel.

-Are you thinking what I'm thinking?-asked, making the other one looked jaded, before you begin to imagine what was going through the head of his friend, shaking his head vigorously before seeing how the boy began to turn around the young girl, studying her, causing her to reflect a huff appeared in controllable to the limits-Come on, look at her.

-Why touring around me?!-she asked almost shouting, letting out the anger that had been building in her-Do you were a vulture in another life?

-No, sorry Punzie-smiled, standing as she was unable to know how to react, I felt there was something in him that he knew, but he did not know why but seeing almost rather have forgotten-Come on Aster, do not tell me you do not see the same as me.

The young man shook his head. They had been mistakes many supposed Rapunzel, too many disappointments. He could not let that happen again, he could not return to see his brother's eyes shut again. He did not know what had happened that night, why he had united in that way to the girl, but whatever it was, it was gone, that princess was gone and neither he or anyone would have stopped it. He had decided to accompany him because maybe if he saw that place again he'll understand once and for all that she like Corona were gone forever.

Also that girl was not Rapunzel. He hadn't known her, simply view but that was enough to recall its general features and what most stood out was her hair. The entire royal family was a brunette, and the girl had blond hair you looking where you looking. They may seem a little, but traits were repeated was not something abnormal, it didn't justify she was the lost Princess of Corona. He looked at Jack, taking his arm to see how this got rid of him, backing up at the height of that gate mysterious girl. She looked at them, trying to understand what was happening, what was her silent conversation was trying to say. She could not help put her hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling before deleting from her face and make way eyes full of doubts rested on those of Aster. He looked away, thinking about what he could do. Wanted to take care of his brother and feared that this girl prevent him from doing so. She was not to blame; all it had was the blindness that prevented him from seeing reality to the white haired boy.

-What do you want to do?-Asked, making the young man snowy tufts let see the sparkle in his eyes-If you're right, what do we do?

-Help her, do not you think?- he smiled, putting his arm over the shoulders of Punz, making her feel uncomfortable as the young man dragged her down the stairs, glancing Aster while it exaggerated shrug, following them before that young girl release of the too trusting person that was driving her to a place she had not agreed to go.

-And what kind of help is that?-she asked, causing the black haired boy were laughing, glancing a little haughty to his friend. She seemed to be willing to move until he knew exactly what was going on and also his fingers were playing over the handle of the poker did not help much to ignore that question-Well ...?

-We can help you find your past answered, squinting up to a point that she felt uncomfortable but he was talking about help her, to make her remember who she was, where she belonged-Of course, no less for the princess.

-Princess...? wait, what are you talking about?

-Come on Rapunzel.


	3. Chapter 3: Just the Beginning

-There is no way that I am who you say I am!-refused the young woman as she walked away from him, up the stairs while the anger shone in her eyes -I'm not Rapunzel. You are completely crazy!

-You said yourself that you didn't remember anything about your past-Jack reminded her, causing the young woman to stop, feeling the doubt was getting her own body. She wasn't sure, she didn't know what to think ... no, definitely not. That moment allowed the young man get closer, passing over again that annoying arm around her shoulders-And the real question is, why not?

Punz was about to answer something when she noticed she did not know what. She doesn't want to agree with him but she had to admit that his arguments were good but still, if it were, what would change. As she knew there was nobody left, the royal family of Corona had been exterminated one night ten years before. Although it was true that the young man said, equally no one was left so very well, if she was princess or whatever, great, but was not going to be useless.

-And what if I am?-reversed, this time sure of her words -There is no one in the royal family, they were killed, remember? If I am Rapunzel, well, thank you, I now know my name but there's no one out there waiting for me, so if you'll excuse me, I better think about what I'm going to do now.

She put on her coat and turned, thinking about what she had said. Maybe she was going to stay some time in the castle, it was cursed, nobody would scold her for being there, rather because nobody would go there to check it. After that she will think something. And in the case that these two should tell her something, well, she could claim to her supposed position how the owner of that castle. They had said it, not her. In any case, it was she who could have told them what they did there ... She shook her head. She was starting to believe all that and she would not fall into the madness of the white haired boy. She was about to get out of their sight when she felt a hand close over hers, turning to encounter those blue eyes, those ice color wells that completely flooded her. Those green orbs asked him what he wanted; silhouetted against that emerald spiral the questions she wanted he answered and Jack felt he was unable to. If he had grabbed her was for the simple reason that he could not let her go, even if she wasn't the princess, he did not care, he felt he must mend his mistake somehow, he owed it to Rapunzel.

-What if someone is still alive?-he asked, smiling as she arched an eyebrow -Would you come with us?

-I ... -tried to tell the girl, unable to find an answer. Aster looked away. He did not know what was going through the mind of his friend, but admitted he did not care that the girl were with them. Although she wasn't Rapunzel, he felt she could help him to undock from the past that she may help him to see the immense future that was waiting. He rose to their height, resting a hand on the shoulder of Punz, smiling as she nodded smiley.

-Well, we're three-eyed girl said green, stirring their hair-Not bad, not?

Jack was about to answer when a vibration lit his blue eyes, making him blink before looking at his friend. This approached the girl towards him, waiting, feeling the silence began to drown them. The white haired boy began to spin in circles, drawing a perimeter in which they were the center. Punz doesn't know what was happening, but she could feel something watching them, how they hid in the shadows until they decided to hang over them. She was about to say something when a shadow fell upon them, roaring, marking the moment when Jack shouted. Then everything happened very fast. She was only aware of how Aster took her off from the ground, starting to run while the other young man was beginning to be nothing more than a point between the shadow that was surrounding him. She tried to scream, but when she did no one would have been able to hear her. The young man who carried her put her in a room, closing the door as he began to pick up what was on the tables. They had been there and it was clear that they wouldn't stay. The black haired boy glanced at the girl disoriented and frightened who was sitting in a corner, unable to react, trying to make out if it was reality or a lucid nightmare. Jack opened the door shortly after taking on the fly the wooden staff that Aster threw him as the nodded to the silent question that this gave him. Punz stood up, resolute, standing beside them, following them as they began to leave behind the hall to the race. The road was confusing, but it seemed like they knew it. They left through a side door, leading to a timeworn garden, covered by a blanket of snow that rather than healer was a painful stab to one of them. They followed up a wall, opening a small door almost did not be aware of the steps by which they were down. A blackened stone bridge allowed increasingly leave behind the shadow of the castle's towers, leading to an abandoned road that they traveled up until the train station was visible. They knew that the place was safe, at least for the moment but she did not, and was still scared. She didn't know what had happened, what was going on but she felt she didn't know how to ask them. She looked questioningly, noting how these shrugged while Aster was heading to the window to pick up the tickets. He knew that Jack would explain her better, since he was the one who understood better what had happened to them since they were kids.

-It is normal to be scared-he whispered as he sat beside her, noticing how those eyes were on the verge of flooding completely-But don't worry, you are with us and I promise they will not hurt you.

-What were those things?-she whispered, trying to keep calm. She felt safe there, she doesn't felt the presence of these creatures, but what she wanted to know was why she could feel it, but chose to keep that. She still was not confident it was good or bad.

-Shadows he said, trying to say something that has a meaning. He was not sure of its name, but hadn't yet forgotten the first time the things he saw that winter night ten years ago. After he had been unable to stop doing it. They had followed him all those years but he didn't know why they were doing, and precisely what he had discovered, was his weapon against them. But this time was different because he hadn't been their first objective, it had been her. He looked at her back, noticing how she smiled as he mimicked. This girl was very strong. They rose when Aster joined them, showing the three tickets he held between them. Punz stood up watched them, bursting with joy to know that they were serious, she was going with them. Maybe her body not move, but her eyes betrayed her, too much, like two green stones with bursts of light inside. They had to wait very little for that smoking metal structure appeared between the snow. The smoke surrounded it how an extension of the white robe floating until that mighty carriage ceases with a loud screech. The burnt wood, the people and metal filled the air with smells that melted with the fresh ice. Jack and Aster grabbed their bags, turning to see how their new partner approached to the train flooded by an overflowing curiosity. She had never taken one, much less had a chance to see it from so close, if they knew, sure they would not look her like that. When they came she running sat near the window, sticking her fingers to the glass, barely able to stay still in her seat. Jack sat at her side, resting on the fabric-covered seat while Aster was faced them, taking some books while the bags rested beside him. The train began to move, making the girl blink scream mixing fear and surprise at the same sound, rising to feel the rails run under her feet. A bump made her lose her balance, seating in her seat as her eyes were focused on the rapidly passing scenery out the window. That was amazing.

-You have never ridden on a train, huh?-said the young man with green eyes, making the girl assent quickly before further contemplating the infinite white robe that was happening before her eyes. She could make out the figure of the orphanage in the distance, but was glad to go far away from it, no longer afraid, no longer needed to hide under her bed to feel safe. She had friends. She had Jack. She glanced at the young man, seeing how he was leaning against the seat, his cap over his eyes. This lifted part of it, but only was able to see how a few strands of golden hair moved, he had been too slow to see these two green eyes fixed on him. He leaned back, putting his coat while Punz was still amazed by something that had never been within reach. She was happy to be going with them, happy not to be alone. Maybe it was not necessary to be a princess for a family.

-Is this the first time you got on it?-she asked, unable to remember a word that they described after as a train. The two told her that was often, that it was not long before returning to be inside of that metal structure. She heard that story marveled, thinking how lucky they were to have risen to more than once on a ... train. She told them her life story in the orphanage, her amnesia, almost everything that came up. She doesn't want to lie them and she wasn't embarrassed that they knew where she had spent most of her childhood, it was a part of her, and she didn't feel ashamed of herself.

-I'm going to stretch my legs-whispered Jack, trying not to wake up her. The girl had fallen asleep, smiling, perhaps because of the excitement of that new thing for her. The white haired boy took off his coat to put it over her, tucking before leaving the compartment. He had not told to Aster, but he was beginning to feel twinges and he knew what they meant.

They were close. And being on a trainee knew the risks that it could lead and was not willing to take them, now wasn't just him, now was his friend and that girl. They were his responsibility. He looked out the window, peering between the whiteness of the snow. It would be easy to discover, would emphasize too much, but they were not stupid and he knew it. They would wait, and in the shadows, no one is able to distinguish only one. He returned to the compartment as quickly as possible, closing the door while Aster took fingers to his lips, nodding glance at the girl as Jack grabbed his staff, giving a silent alarm. The other young man nodded, bracing, casting a quick glance around. He could not see them physically, but had learned to perceive and recreate an infrared image that could almost spectra those shadows. Jack saw them, had taught him to defend against them. He doesn't know why, his friend always avoided the subject, was part of a past that was lit by the fire of that night. The snowy haired boy had always defined it how a curse, a gift that no one wants neither dead, which he entailed from that Corona had been destroyed. But it was the only thing able to protect those important to him, since he was aware of that, only lived to become stronger and had accepted that part of him, a part that only one person had seen. A click made Jack dilate his pupils, telling Aster that should be advanced as he tried to wake up Punz, dragging her stunned through the train's corridors while she was starting to wake up, looking around, feeling those presences watching her. They were close, very close and she was scared. An air stream snow hit her face, making her eyes open to restore the consciousness of the world around her. They were in the freight car and both boys studied the entire compartment restless, preparing.

-You feel them, right?-she whispered, hiding behind a box when Aster said it. The two nodded, making Punz looked around, no doubt long before locating her gaze at one point. They were there, she felt them. Soon she saw them slipping beneath her feet to the edge of the wood. She was about to scream when an explosion stifled her scream, pulling down the two young men as the girl came out of her hiding, avoiding the bumps that had fallen to stop at the side of the car. The connection between them and the whole train had been broken, leaving the rest of the structure, leaving them how all attached to the locomotive. She felt the body of Jack next to her and putting at her side and it was easy to imagine what was reflecting on his retina. The young man was distracted when a shadow came out from under their feet with those eyes distilling terror, ready to attack, and it would have done if the girl had not thrown him to the ground, panting as he watched the supposed place where they had been a few moments ago was just wooden boards crashing into the snow. Most did not survive the impact. Punz groaned, pulling the poker from her belt as she clung it tightly, facing the only entrance possible while Jack watched her from the ground. Viewed from this angle, she wasn't at all frightened girl he had wanted to see in her, but a girl who can be scarier. He stood beside her, brandishing the wooden staff with a rare form of c at its front end, smiling to see how this began to fill with ice grooves. One of the shadows charged toward them, but this time his goal was the figure of golden hair, a light that had to be exterminated. She narrowly dodged, making the hit that got him the destabilized, leaving it in the ground at the mercy of the creature. The looked very close when a blue glow through it, breaking it up in the air. Punz breathlessly sought the source of the light beam, reacting to see that Jack was holding it, that wooden staff that now looked like a sunset ice lance. She stand up, watching Aster looked at them with wide eyes.

-No one is driving the train!

-What!

-No one Jack, I went to check, it seemed strange that the driver had not stopped to see that half of the train was back-stopped, trying to find words-And I was right, the boiler is about to explode!

-We have to jump-Punz taken the control, dragging the sliding door boxcar. The snowstorm was intense, but that did not stop was not aware of the speed at which they left. If they jumped, opportunities to get a piece would be equal to that of those timbers that had seen falling before-We have to release from the locomotive.

-I got it-Jack walked to the other end of the wagon, opening the gate to see how the sparks impacted against metal. He shook his head, crouching to the anchor, without intent to use his gift until he saw it would be impossible. They had been soldier, he did not know how but those shadows had soldier it. He felt a presence behind him, sighing to glimpse a few strands of golden hair-It is soldier, I need you to cover me.

Punz nodded, moving slightly the poker before seeing how Jack jumped over the thin chains that bound that space. The young man pupils completely disappeared, absorbed by a sea of ice that he channeled to his staff, completely freezing it until it started to raise it up to drop it. A shadow took that moment to charge. He knew that the young man would be able to detect it until it was too late. She detected it before anyone else, watching her poker would be useless, shouting to see how Jack was not going to move.

-Jack-cried before a sphere of golden light shot from her hands come out, hitting full on the shadow who did not take long to succumb to lighting power. Punz moaned, looking at her hands before running to hold the young man who lost his balance after breaking the connection. They were both sitting on the edge of the wagon, looking at the structure in flames moving away. The white haired boy turned his eyes toward the girl, trying to locate that spark that had eclipsed his. Her eyes were sizzling supernovas, two suns in full combustion, bright, full of light. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it while smiling. Whatever it was, it had saved him, she didn't have to be scared.

-Thank you-he smiled, making Punz assent as he helped him up. Aster joined them soon after, sweat beading on his forehead. He had faced his own nightmare. And he, for better or for worse could not see those specters, though he knew only Jack could. The two looked at him staring, more attentive to what could have happen that what was happening now-Now we just have to wait for it to stop, we have much road ahead ...

A roar froze his words. The three turned to see how the bridge that stretched before them flying through the air, how the rails fell to an infinite void.

-It is clear that we cannot do that-Aster trenchant argument could not have less reason-So back to the original plan.

-And what is that?-shouted the two in unison, watching the young man with the bags loaded before pushing them to the side opening that she recognized instantly, realizing what he intended. Jack nodded, while Punz shook her head. The speed was too high; the chances of surviving the fall did not predicted a high number.

-We have to reduce the speed-shouted to be louder than the blizzard.

-Come on, that's not ...-Jack was not long in silent. A box that she had thrown had soon burst against one of the trees. He looked at her with a glare, not feeling much better when she smiled triumphantly Punz-Seek something we can pull, a string be able to grab something to the tracks!

They got together a string with a kind of anchor in the end, throwing while one end was tightly bound to a boxcar outgoing. Sparks and snow blotted out the vision, they could barely see beyond a few meters. Jack was about to act when a cling made it not necessary. It had grabbed something metal and where they were going, there was no material that was not the rails. There was not much to think about, or they jumped now or they wouldn't ever.

-We have to jump-shouted as the three stood facing the edge of the wagon. They waited for Jack to say something, holding her breath, feeling the blizzard raged against their ears-Now!

His voice rose above the roar of the ice, almost as if this was muted to hear him scream. In those moments ago she three took momentum, watching floated briefly in air before being attracted by gravity into a snowdrift. They rolled over the ice and white surface, gasping before they saw how a huge explosion came from the depths of the throat, illuminating the sky before a blast does cause the finale of that locomotive that had rushed to the empty.

Punz took off her coat as she rested her fingers against the bark of a tree. They had walked a lot since jumped from the train; she had seen the snow increasingly replaced by painted green spots all around her. She had left everything she knew and she liked it, because she was discovering the world, what she had always wanted to do. But still the shadows frightened her, but what made it was what had happened on that train. She looked at her hands, hiding them embarrassed as she leaned against the railing of a covered bridge, watching her reflection in the river. What had changed in her?

-Hey, what's wrong?-Jack reflection materialized beside hers, making her gaze diverted-On the train ... you were very brave.

-I was not, I was afraid, I was scared-she said, realizing she should not have shouted, but only felt Jack's hand rest against his shoulder, making a feeling completely inundate her-Sorry.

-Do you feel having saved me?!-he exaggerated; making the young woman stare at him-

Punz could not help but start laughing, rinsing her tears as the young white hair sticking out his tongue, smiling. Aster looked at them from a distance, smiling to himself. She looked down to see their reflections in the water, watching his face outlined a dumb smile. The young man looked down to encounter the features of a face that had haunted him every moment of the last ten years and this time, instead of feeling anguish and pain, only saw a completely new person that was willing to meet.

-Thanks Jack.

-Never be afraid of something that can save people around you-he whispered, making her gaze diverted unconsciously down at her hands, lifting it later-Use it, because whatever it is wonderful, right?

Punz nodded, unable to react to those words. Its meaning, which he hid behind them, let out the pain he revoked something from his past, something dark and disturbed the gleam in his eyes. Jack thought about what would have happened if I had known he had powers, what would happen if I could use them, if I could ... save. He leaned against the railing of the bridge opposite where I was the girl, clutching at his head while she watched him, worried, not knowing what to do or how to act.

-He'll be fine-Aster figure emerged behind her reflection, smiling as she looked down. She wanted to help him as he had been doing since they had met, but she felt she didn't know what to do and was too scared to make a mistake ... -I do not know the details, but he really thinks you're Rapunzel.

-But ... what if I was?-reversed, with arms crossed over wood-I don't remember my past, nothing before being taken to the orphanage. I've never highlighted over the other children, I was always the one left alone in a room playing with invisible friends and imagining the thousands of roads that has taken my life if I could use any of my memories, if they would help me to find my family ... But it does not matter much. It has been many years they'll have gone on, have more children, or may no longer be in this world-stopped, taking breath-In any case, no one will be waiting for me.

-Well, I think there will always be people waiting, waiting for you to come into their life in some way-he smiled, making the girl look those rude but shinning emerald eyes-Most of the time you're waiting for someone, but almost never realize when you know that detail. Maybe you were waiting for us at the castle, perhaps we went to him for the simple reason that our fate was left to you without us we knew -smiled, ruffling her hair-But I'm glad I did, I think Jack more. I think we're meant to share part of our future and we will always be here, waiting for you to come.

-Thank you-she hugged him seeing that in that way she felt that he was bigger still. But I felt the warmth of an older brother around her, and she hoped to be a good little sister. She separated from him, smiling at Jack approached them, took him by the hand while with the other put her fingers around Aster's.

The three faced the road, smiling as the future only just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4: Lights of a Dream

Of course a princess should know how to behave properly, Jack started making exaggerated gestures while Punz and Aster watched him sitting over some rocks near the bridge they had crossed-Most are pretty boring, but we are not currents teachers.

-And where shall we start?-she asked, jumping up, watching the two young men stood in front of her.

-For the position-Aster said, standing behind her, straightening her back, stretching her arms, making the girl seem to be nothing more than an automaton devoid of any natural gesture-You must walk straight, complementing your weight on both legs , feet turned out ... not so much. Head up, eyes forward.

Punz nodded, trying to remember all the instructions and carry them out with her body, all at once, but realized that it was just ridiculous. Maybe she did not know how the princesses moved, but if they were a symbol of grace and elegance, it was clear that they did not do any of that. She breathed deeply, each of those disobeying orders, walking just how she felt she must do, feeling that she must seem floating in the air ... She felt that she was getting. Jack could not help laughing to see the face of his friend, it was clear why they ignored his instructions did not like him at all, but it was a little payback for having made that comment in the castle and the good thing was that he hadn't to mediate a word. But watching her, it was as if her feet barely touch the ground, as if she was floating in her little world, walking how that brown haired girl who seemed to be running around. He looked down, biting his lip before following as if nothing had happened, hitting Aster in the elbow while Punz turned to them, making a mock bow before running towards them.

- What else?-she asked impatiently, smiling as her tutor shook his head, shrugging as he extended his arms to let Jack take his place-What are you going to teach me? It doesn't seem that...

-Please majesty, your lips do not mess with these words-starred Jack, imposing a finger over her lips. Punz felt uncomfortable, before outlining away comical smile on his face. It was impossible to take anything that Jack says wrong she was ... simply unable-Well; get ready to become a true princess of Corona.

Punz was almost unable to believe that anyone could assimilate so much in so little time, but it was possible, and she was checking. While traveling, as they followed a path unknown but she did not care, she had learned things she never could have imagined, experienced and knowing just things that she didn't want to stop do. Learning to ride a bike was fun. The three had rented them in the village and followed a small path between fields. Punz was rising, clinging to the handlebars while Aster explained her how stem and the basic movements, holding the structure lacking the minimum balance. Then the white-haired boy appeared behind them, starting to push the bike as the girl closed her eyes, feeling like the wind impacted on his face before open them a few, then, she was unable to close them again.

-Start pedaling-Jack said to her, laughing as she coordinated their feet to get to the first turn, then kept doing it, laughing as she felt the bike was beginning to get its balance-Punz right, keep it up!

She screamed, laughing, still pedaling, staying silent to see how Jack's bike was placed at her height, with the young smiling as he gave off one of his hands from the handlebars.

-Jack ...?-she pronounced his name, trying to find strength in it. She was not even sure how she could go about that wooden structure. She was scared, but not to fall, only to not achieve it, of being unable to control that-I am not going to be able and ...

-Never say you cannot-said the young making Punz stop talking when she saw the decision in his eyes blue as ice- Because I trust in you and I know you can do anything, just keep trying, okay?

She nodded, smiling as she continued forward, watching the world go below those wheels, unable to distinguish the limits of it. Now she understood what it was to be free, to be unable to see the boundaries that nobody has imposed. She looked up, laughing before feel her vision began to turn things around. Before she could react her body would hit the ground if someone had not pushed her into the grass, giving his body how to shock . She groaned, anticipating pain that she did not feel in all its intensity, opening her eyes to see her head rested on Jack's chest, feeling young man arms had wrapped her body getting almost all the hit for her. Punz rose quickly, watching the young man as she tried to incorporate him.

- Jack...?

-Heey, are you okay?-laughed Jack, hiding very bad a voice denoting something hurt. Punz realized that, she knew too well that shade difference, but no one had tried to protect her from being aware of it. She took one of his hands, unable to mitigate the guilt which stifled her chest. If she had not gone up, if she had been more careful, she had to have fallen alone, not Jack-It's anything.

-I can fall on my own-smiled the girl, standing behind him as she extracted a bandage from her pocket, Jack's shirt up to clean the little spills of blood that stained his skin with special attention to all of them and then ask him help her pass the band around his torso. They had been a gift from his new family, and she was smiling to be able to use them. When she finished helped him up, putting his arm over his shoulders as she returned their feet to the road-Thanks.

-It is better to fall with someone who just let him fall alone Jack said, making the girl look up to encounter his eyes lost in the horizon-Although there are some people who worth fall for more than others ... If it were Aster, to that yes he had dropped only.

- And that because...?

-Have you seen him?-he asked, exaggerating quite-He is huge, he would have crushed me!

Punz could not help laughing, hiding her face in the young man's arm, securing him well before start walking, watching that even Jack not exceeded greatly in size, the two seemed to have no a good balance, deviated quite, but laughter did not stop to resonate around. Aster watched them most of the time, distinguishing the voices of both, their laughter, the girl's body safe and determined holding the Jack's one, simply trying to escape the law of gravity. But he never failed to keep in touch with her, never failed to separate them more than necessary. She was his anchor to the world, and it seemed that unconsciously he was getting were too.

Shortly after he watched the girl checked his wounds, disinfecting them and putting an appropriate bandage. Punz had discovered that she had a natural talent for healing, as if the mere touch of her hands was sufficient to mitigate any pain. She was a skilled healer, perhaps more than what they could see. After sleeping that night in the inn they continued, sitting in the back of a truck while transporting them for quite this part of the journey. In that area, the mountains were close and snow was still visible, for Jack was somewhat reassuring. She looked to the sky, letting out of her mouth small clouds of steam that used to follow small tremors throughout her. Her golden hair was pulled back into a side braid with a small intricate braids meeting in a larger one. Jack had completely sheathed his hat, hiding even the smallest strand of white hair. Aster reviewing notes Punz used to happen to her all day, watching with that eagerly with she studied how the questions that she made him almost were complicated for him to answer. But what surprised him was fluidity and speed of her reading, how she understand almost all the meanings, how simple was not limited to basic knowledge. If it was true that she came from an orphanage, how could she have learned all that? In any case, there was more than a little luck, there was nothing behind, it did not mean anything. Jack had something in mind. Punz could see the shadows, something he thought he was the only capable, but he had seen it, she had amply demonstrated. And not only that, she also had a power, a weapon against those specters, still not sure how or what forms manifested could take, but she had. And possessing it, only increased the insistence with which they would try to catch her, but at the same time would provide her security and power necessary to deal with them. The white haired boy wanted to show her everything he knew, help her find the nature of her gift that she knew how to use it. He did not know how it'll materialize, which would confer capabilities but that unpredictability endowed him, and all that is to come out of the parameters of the monotony was something that was worth a try.

After several days of travel they arrived at a port city, where as they have explained to Punz would catch a boat that would take them to their next destination. She almost could not help the thrill of getting on that transatlantic, balancing on railings, letting the wind undo her braid when they began to ride the waves. Aster and Jack were watching her from behind, smiling as if they were seeing her little sister, getting used to her everything was new, everything was a first. When those green eyes turned towards them with a glowing smile on his face, the white haired boy felt something he never felt before but that made him lose his breath.

I'm going to settle us in the cabin, stay with her for a while, 'he said, nudging before the young man could react, complaining before returning to contemplate that golden hair waving in the wind. He smiled, and then blowing a weak current handle with the fingers, making those golden threads among the air. He leaned close to her shortly after, smiling when she did. The sea was wonderful, always been too untamed and unpredictable, and that was something that could define Jack.

-Punz, I've been thinking about something he began Jack, catching the attention of those forest-colored orbs, hesitating before speaking-I know you can see the shadows and even you can defend yourself against them, wish I could help you control your powers it would be great to do it ... but only if you want.

-I'd love you to teach me, Jack, the young girl smiled before taking a serious expression as her eyes lost in the vastness of the ocean-I was afraid of being different all my life, that people hate me and leave me alone ... but you and Aster have not done it, and I think, that I'm not scared anymore.

-Do you want to go now?

-Can we stay a little longer? She whispered in a sweet appeal. Jack nodded, smiling at seeing how Punz again concentrate on that new horizon. He was going to make her a person able to write her own destiny.

Punz supported stayed near the door of their cabin, waiting for someone to appear, actually that Jack did. He had said he was going to get something and her curiosity was about to explode. Aster unknown where he was and did not lack a hurry to leave her alone in that corridor, and that she simply waited.

-Hey, did you miss me?-Jack's voice startled her, causing her to turn around to see him holding something made of fabric, in shades of pink and purple, but what it was she was not sure-It is a gift , a dress.

-Thanks ... -she whispered almost as if she couldn't believe it, touching it while Jack was let her holding it. Then Punz bit her lip-And ... for what is this?

-For you to put it on I do not think you can do much more with it ... or will you? Sorry, I've never understood women's issues-he scratched his head, tearing the girl a laugh as she covered her mouth, putting the dress in front of her body, playing with the folds of the skirt-Well, I hope your size, I ... I'll be on the cover. Meet you there.

Jack said goodbye going up the stairs without dedicating a comedian greeting, making Punz stop talking when she saw him, imitating dismiss him as she could not wait to see what that gift was. She had never had any like it.

-So you're going to teach her to use those powers?-Aster asked, leaning close to her brother.

-Those shadows will always continue chasing her-Jack said, grabbing one wrist-I know. So she needs to know how to defend herself, to not have to live in fear, so she can lead a normal life.

-But lose your status of knight ... umm; it will cost someone to reconsider that...

I do not care, I'll teach her anyway-laughed Jack, shrugging-Also I do not need another princess in distress.

Aster was about to take it under his arm like when they were children when their laughter was interrupted by a figure emerged from the stairs of the boat. Jack was about to seize the moment when he saw what his friend's eyes were watching. And soon could see he was much more vulnerable.

Punz was still trying to keep her balance. Her blonde hair fell down her back, twisting a few strands in a braid around her head. Then a bra fit over a shirt and then a light skirt dropping over the body of the young woman, exposing most of her boots. Was flooded by a sea of violet roses with small waves foaming on the surface . She had doubted that she was her when she saw her reflection in the mirror, even now still cost her realize that it was she who was standing there with that beautiful dress. She smiled, running towards them for almost destabilize with her embrace, noting how the two surrounding her. They were her family, every moment spent with them realized that they were, they had always been intended to be and doubted she couldn't have found anyone better to make that unity.

-Thank you-she smiled, noticing as they watched, with a twinkle in their eyes profiling that reminded all that she had dreamed about how their parents would look at her. They were doing even better, with a warmth that enveloped her in its invisible hug-How do I look?

-Perfect Princess-Jack smiled, bowing as he nudged Aster, making him imitate him-You honor us with your presence, Highness.

-For me too-she bowed as she accompanied her motion with the skirt of her dress. The three sat at a table near the railing, discussing things, talking about anything that they pass through their minds. Jack began to explain to the girl the guidelines to be followed to determine what kind of power she had and what was what triggered and how to get her to be able to control that urge. Both remembered a light and incandescent sphere shine in one of his hands, but that's how far their knowledge goes. Punz had said that the train had been aware for the first time that she had those powers and also no one had ever persecuted or tried to hurt her. The young man suggested that perhaps it was due to her powers had not matured by the simple fact that she had not needed to use them but even if it was doable, he and Aster knew that theory was limping. Whether you have never used or do not glisten with all its potential, even at its lowest intensity the shadows would be able to detect them.

-And what if my body suffer amnesia?-then asked the girl-I know that such memories or abilities are blocked by the disease in a person, so why could not the same thing happen with my powers? Blocked, completely forgotten by my body would be almost as if I had lost them, right?

-But what would be able to break that barrier?-reflected aloud Aster-That would have to be very strong and certainly something that coincide with any of your memories.

-As a reminder using those powers-said Jack, pointing a set of symbols in one of the notebooks that rested on the table -The train situation you had to remember you something very similar that happened in your childhood, in the period of your life you cannot remember.

-So that could unlock my powers?-whispered Punz-My memories could be the key we are looking for...?

-Very likely, but we cannot be too sure, also-Aster said, pausing before continuing speaking-If your memory was plunged herself into that state of ignorance means that something very painful and incomprehensible happened and it would be preferable that does not return to haunt you if your body isolated from it once. I do not think it could do it again.

-But still...-hesitated the girl, reflecting on what he had said the green-eyed boy. His words made little sense and feared what he had revealed. If her body had isolated from those memories, what was it that had happened?-...I want the power to serve me to protect you two.

-Do not worry, we are also here-Jack smiled as he rested his hand on her shoulders-We can protect ourselves and that's why we can protect you. You can take all the time you need to find out who you were, even not. Besides, who says that your memories are the key to these powers? It's a possibility that does not make it unique.

Punz nodded, smiling as her friends sighed with relief. They knew that the life of her new friend had not been easy; they did not want what was beginning to build it aimed saw the same pattern. Aster rose, apologizing to go to leave the notebooks and notes in the cabin while the two youths followed his figure until it was lost by the stairs. Both were watching the sea when a cheerful and rhythmic music flooded the deck, making the girl direct her eyes to where it was playing. Some of those musicians had gathered a large group of people, who danced circling, following a complicated choreography. They looked happy, looked fun. Jack reported how the young girl was staring at the crowd, unable to control that gleam which was reflected in the two green crystals.

-Do you wanna dance?-asked the young man, holding out one hand while the young woman looked at him uncertainly-Come on, it'll be fun.

-Nobody ever asked me to dance with him-smiled the girl, even his hand did not close around the young-Is why I've never learned to dance with someone, I don't know how.

-I do not remember much ... but that's okay-laughed, looking away before nailing in his deep blue eyes-We can improvise together.

-Okay-said the young girl, clinging to his hand as he dragged her to the dance floor, but they stayed a bit separated from the people, mostly to avoid tripping-Now what do we do?

Jack shrugged, grabbing her hands as they began to turn in circles, occasionally changing the position of the arms, laughing while their movements were beginning to be freer. She started with her feet pacing increasingly difficult steps, as if she were just remembering something that did not remember unconsciously she can do. The young man tried to follow her, turning occasionally around, jumping at his side, sometimes propelling her. When the last chords were about to end, Jack was turning himself before finishing in front of the body of the girl, grabbing her hands while she was smiling, laughing while her fingers followed intertwined with the young. Punz felt that she didn't want to drop them, that unconsciously she wanted to stay like that. Jack felt he could not leave to soak in those two green wells, in the eyes of a person who did not want to let go, which did not want to lose. The applause for the musicians made both separated.

-You did great-Jack smiled, making the young girl come down the gaze-I cannot believe you did not know dance.

-I guess, I'm starting to question it-she laughed, making Jack imitate her. The young man was to answer when he saw the young girl ran to the side, clinging to the railing in front of him while the most wonderful sunset the boy had ever seen waves stained red and gold. But what the star was shining like the hair of the girl, her back to him, reflecting all the glitter of the afternoon. Jack approached, standing at his side while her Rapunzel, no, Punz turned to him, feeling how both approached, standing a few centimeters, showing that Jack was still overcome by more than three centimeters.

Jack felt his head down the little that separated it from that of the girl, how his lips were looking for hers. Punz felt that, she realized and felt not fear of what was going to happen, not going to run, she wanted it to happen. She began to close her eyes, feeling that cold breath next to her skin, raising her head before a sound made both turn. She turned to Jack, but could only see confusion in his face, causing her eyes see how he ran under cover while she stand on the deck.


End file.
